


Une maison au bord d'un lac

by AurelPatte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelPatte/pseuds/AurelPatte
Summary: [Challenge de mai 2020 – Collectif NONAME.] Après sa mort, Anakin a le droit à une seconde chance.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Vivant**

Je regarde mon corps brûler. De la fumée s'élève de ma lourde armure noire, ou ce qu'il en reste. Il y a des larmes qui roulent sur les joues de mon fils. Il ne sait pas que je suis pourtant tout près de lui. Si près de lui, plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été pour lui.

J'aimerais presser une main sur son épaule. Lui dire à quel point je suis fier de lui.

Et si je pouvais pleurer encore, je pleurerais avec lui. De chagrin, de regret, et puis d'amour, aussi. Cette sérénité qu'il m'a redonnée, je la goûte pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité.

Le monde est flou autour de moi, tout est flou. Lorsque je revois Luke, il me sourit, accoudé à un arbre. Il semble plus serein, mais son sourire est triste encore. Peut-être parce qu'il sait que nous ne nous reverrons plus. Car je sens que je m'efface, je sens que je perds conscience, encore. Tout redevient flou, mais je ne veux pas détacher mon regard de la silhouette vague de mon fils.

« _ Il est temps, Anakin. »

Je reconnais cette voix. Je sens que mon âme sourit dans l'obscurité qui m'entoure. Oui, il est temps, Obi-Wan. Il est temps que je m'efface pour de bon. Je ne gagnerais pas l'éternelle clémence, car je ne la mérite pas, mais au moins gagnerais-je le silence des limbes dans lesquelles je pourrais errer jusqu'à perdre conscience du temps et de l'espace, et enfin, de moi-même.

Et pourtant, j'ai rouvert les yeux. La lumière m'a mordu les rétines, plus forte et plus brillante que jamais.

Que se passe-t-il ? Je prends une première respiration et manque de m'étouffer. De l'air, il y a de l'air qui rentre dans mes poumons. Tout est encore trop lumineux autour de moi pour que j'arrive à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Je plisse des paupières, tente de me cacher de cette lumière d'un geste de la main. Ma main.

Je peux voir ma main, et cette dernière est de chair.

Je plie et déplie mes doigts, tourne et retourne ma main. Oui, elle est de chair, je peux sentir mes doigts, et immédiatement je les porte à mon visage. J'ai ce besoin pressant de sentir ma peau contre ma peau… oui, je peux sentir mon visage. Une sensation oubliée depuis deux décennies.

Je remue les doigts de mon autre main. Non, celle-ci est définitivement de métal. Je peux sentir la jonction entre la chair et le duracier qui perce ma peau. Je remue mes jambes à leur tour, anxieux de retrouver la même sensation que dans mon bras… mais il n'y a rien. Mes membres-machines ne sont plus là. Mes jambes sont légères, sont intactes.

Je repose ma main lentement le long de mon corps et la suis du regard, tout est blanc, tout est si blanc et lumineux dans cette pièce.

_ Anakin ?

Je tourne ma tête. Trop rapidement, car tout tourne. Le décor blanc, mon coeur aussi. J'ai la nausée et je roule mon corps sur le côté. Apparemment, je suis sur une table, ou un lit, car je roule dans le vide. Le choc me fait mal. Et la réalisation me déboussole encore plus. J'ai mal. J'ai mal, car je n'avais plus mal. Mon corps n'est plus un brasier dolent perpétuel. Je cligne des yeux et prends une respiration profonde, lente. Je peux respirer librement. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je tente de bouger mes membres et de soulever mon corps, mais cela reste compliqué lorsque tout tangue. Je laisse ma tête reposer au sol, j'essaie de me focaliser sur un point au plafond. Peut-être que cela stabilisera cet étrange monde.

Je sens alors des mains qui entrent en contact avec mon corps. Une main se place derrière ma tête, se glisse parmi les mèches de mes cheveux, si délicatement. Une autre enserre ma taille. On essaie de me redresser, de soulever mon buste.

_ Anakin ? souffle-t-on.

Je reconnais cette voix. Encore. Je pourrais la reconnaître parmi des millions. Je redresse ma tête lentement, car le monde tangue toujours comme sur un navire, et je le vois. Je le reconnaît sans comprendre. Son visage a rajeuni d'au moins vingt printemps. Ses yeux sont deux océans immenses qui me détaillent anxieusement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer son nom :

_Obi-Wan.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un demi-sourire.

_ Je suis content de te revoir, j'ai bien cru que nous t'avions perdu pour de bon.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que moi aussi, j'ai bien cru être perdu pour de bon. Alors c'est-ce cela, l'après ? Méritais-je vraiment un après ? La mort me paraît bien douce maintenant. Moi qui en ai été effrayé toute ma vie, me voici qui l'embrasse de tout mon corps, je l'inspire à pleins poumons. La mort est bien plus belle que tout ce que je peux mériter.

_ Alors c'est ça, l'après… Où sommes-nous ?

Obi-Wan et moi sommes toujours au sol, le monde a retrouvé son axe.

_ Nous sommes au temple, tu n'as pas bougé d'ici depuis plusieurs mois.

Je fronce légèrement des sourcils. Il y a quelque chose dans sa phrase qui me perturbe. Je tente de me relever, la tentative est un échec pitoyable, mes jambes défaillirent sous mon poids et Obi-Wan me rattrape de justesse, passant un bras sous mon épaule avant de m'aider à m'assoir sur le lit.

_ Tu es resté ici longtemps, ton corps a besoin de se remettre en forme.

Je ris.

_ Je ne pensais pas que même après la mort le corps ait besoin d'une quelconque condition physique.

C'est à son tour de rire.

_ Et bien, après la mort je ne sais pas, mais après un coma de plus de six mois, oui.

Je cligne des yeux et le dévisage.

_ Pardon ?

Son air se chiffonne légèrement. Il reprend son air si sérieux qu'il le caractérise tant.

_ De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

De beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. De mon fils, si brillant et éclatant dans la Force. Et puis de tout le reste. De la destruction que j'ai répandue durant vingt trop longues années, de la souffrance qui a ravagé mon corps… De Mustafar. L'air s'emprisonne dans ma poitrine. Les souvenirs flashent dans mon esprit. Il y en a trop, ils sont trop douloureux.

_Tu étais comme mon frère, Anakin ! Je t'aimais !_

Sa voix résonne encore, si douloureuse.

_ Anakin ?

Je rouvre mes paupières que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermées. La mort ne me laissera peut-être pas aussi tranquille que je l'aurais cru, après tout. Mais je ne mérite pas moins. Incapable de soutenir son regard, je retourne le fixer sur le sol.

_ Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Il ne répond pas. Sûrement parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut pas me pardonner… tout cela. Je suis si idiot de demander tant.

_ Et bien…

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne réponde rien, le silence me va mieux, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il essaie de recoller les morceaux de ce qui est déjà détruit. Pourtant, il a continué.

_ … Je dois dire que je ne suis pas si surpris que ça. Je veux dire, je savais que vos sentiments étaient réciproques. Je n'aurais juste pas imaginé que votre relation irait… aussi loin.

Je ne comprends décidément pas grand-chose à ce qu'il raconte. Pourquoi me parler de Padmé ? Il n'y a pas que notre relation qui ait réduit à néant cette galaxie. Je suis le seul responsable de ce chaos. Je l'entends qui prend une profonde inspiration.

_ Anakin, je… je suis sincèrement désolé.

_ De quoi donc ? C'est moi qui le suis. Pour tout ce que j'ai… fait.

Ma voix s'étrangle.

_ Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Je regrette simplement que tu ne m'aies pas parlé de votre relation avant…

Mais pourquoi bon-sang s'éternise-t-il sur mon mariage avec Padmé ?! Mais ma voix tremble trop pour que je ne m'autorise à parler encore.

_ Le Chancelier est mort, la guerre a cessé et c'est grâce à toi. Je suis si fier de toi.

Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et je la regarde comme si elle était aussi providentielle que répugnante. Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas sa compassion, sa désolation comme son amitié que j'ai salie.

Mais je ne souhaite pas relancer le sujet. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais les murs d'une des salles de l'aile médicale du Temple. Je l'ai beaucoup trop fréquentée dans les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie pour l'oublier.

_ Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

La mort aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre lieu pour la suite. Cet endroit ne me rappelle que les flammes que j'ai moi-même initiées. Finalement, la mort est peut-être plus retord que je ne l'aurais cru. Dois-je revenir sur les lieux de mes pêchés pour faire pénitence ? Ce lieu qui fut symbole de ma haine et de mon échec. Une haine et un échec que j'ai brûlé, réduit en cendre. Un peu comme tout le reste…

Obi-Wan s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit.

_ Après que tu es tué le Chancelier, enfin, Sidious avec l'aide de Maître Windu, tu t'es évanouie. Personne n'a compris pourquoi. Tu es resté dans le coma durant six mois, ici. Nous pensions que jamais tu ne te réveillerais… Anakin ?

J'ai dû prendre une expression étrange, peut-être mon visage est-il devenu exsangue. Il y a quelque chose dans ses mots qui me font peur. Quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le mot dessus. Et sa phrase n'a pas répondu vraiment à ma question. Il a continué :

_ Anakin, je sais que la situation n'est pas des plus… propice. Mais il faut que tu saches. Padmé… Padmé est décédée durant l'accouchement.

Je le sais. Je le sais pourtant ses mots me déchirent encore une fois. Et puis je déteste ce terme : 'décédée'. Trop de mots polis pour parler de la mort. Elle est morte et j'en suis le seul responsable. La culpabilité me saute à la gorge, l'air se bloque dans mes poumons. Mon corps est pris de tremblements que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser. Je respire, profondément. Lorsque j'expire, mes tremblements cessent légèrement. Je n'ose toujours pas croiser le regard d'Obi-Wan, alors je le soulève sur la porte en face. Je sais qu'elle est morte. Pourquoi parle-t-il de cela ? Pourquoi me dit-il des choses que je sais déjà ?

Il s'est levé.

_ peux-tu me suivre ?

Je ne fais que moyennement confiance à mes jambes pour me soutenir, mais j'essaie tout de même. Je pose un pied, puis l'autre. Obi-Wan prend les devants et m'accroche le bras pour me soutenir. À deux nous arrivons à me faire tenir debout, plus ou moins droit.

_ d'ici quelques mois tu seras comme neuf, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-il à demi rieur.

Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cet étrange tour que me fait une nouvelle fois la mort.

_ Est-ce commun à tous ceux qui viennent de mourir ?

_ Je dirais plutôt à tous ceux qui reviennent d'entre les morts, continue-t-il sur ce même ton moqueur.

Nous marchons, autant que faire se peut. Mes pas sont hésitants, sont chancelants. Mais nous avançons, même lentement. Nous passons la porte de la petite chambre. Et puis nous continuons. Je ne sais pas où il veut m'emmener, mais je préfère ne pas briser le silence.

Dans le couloir nous croisons Bant. La soignante me regarde avec ses grands yeux incrédules.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'il se réveillerait ! s'exclame Obi-Wan

Elle a cligné des yeux avant de sauter vers nous, si joyeusement tandis que la nausée me prend lentement. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué il y a si longtemps durant la purge Jedi.

_ Oh peut-être devrait-il retourner se reposer… tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme Anakin.

_ Anakin, tout va bien ?

Non, rien ne va. Je suis mort, ils sont tous morts, et nous sommes sûrement dans un 'après' très étrange, mais je ne comprends pas les réactions de ces êtres autour de moi qui font comme… comme si rien ne s'était produit. Obi-Wan continue de parler à Bant comme si je n'étais pas là :

_ Je pensais l'emmener voir… Enfin, je me suis dit qu'il devait être au courant.

_ Oui je comprends, mais est-il en état ?

_ En état de quoi ? grognais-je.

Ils me regardent tous. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, cet 'après' prend lentement un goût bien amer. Et tout bien réfléchi, il était illusoire de croire que la mort me soulagerait. J'ai cette envie soudaine de m'enfuir loin, si loin. Mais mon corps ne me le permettra pas. Alors je tente une nouvelle fois de chasser mes pensées et lâcher prise sur mes émotions, sur ce qui se passe. Rien n'a de sens pour l'instant, mais je veux voir où tout cela va me mener. Alors je répète ma question face à leurs échanges de regards inquiets :

_ En état de voir quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan daigne me répondre.

_ Suis-moi dans la chambre à côté. Bant, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls ?

_ Hum. Mais aux moindres signes de faiblesse, préviens-moi.

Nous continuons alors notre chemin vers une destination inconnue. Au bout de quelques mètres, les fourmillements dans mes jambes deviennent moins douloureux. Je sens que je peux poser un pied avec moins d'hésitation, bien que je sois encore loin de pouvoir me soutenir seul. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, la douleur des fourmillements me rappelle ceux de mes membres-machines, elle me rappelle que… que je suis… vivant ? Soudainement je m'arrête.

Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette mort. Dans cette après-mort. Il y a quelque chose qui est beaucoup trop réaliste. Trop vivant.

_ Finalement, nous pouvons revenir plus tard, ou demain. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, je me suis trop emporté.

_ Obi-Wan, le coupais-je. Est-ce que tu es… Vivant ?

Je sais qu'il m'observe avec ses grands yeux déboussolés. Pas moi. Moi je fixe désespérément le sol comme si j'allais m'y écraser.

_ Je pense effectivement que j'étais trop optimiste… Bant ?!

La Mon Calamari surgit à toute vitesse à côté de moi.

_ Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt ! Attends, je vais t'aider.

La poigne de Bant me fait tressaillir. Elle aussi est trop vivante. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas senti dès le départ, au moment même où Obi-Wan m'a pris le bras pour me soutenir ? Peut-être parce que j'étais trop désorienté pour m'en rendre compte. Tous deux me soutiennent à présent et me font m'assoir contre le mur du couloir. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, de toute façon. Mon souffle s'est emballé. Il y a quelque chose qui siffle à mes oreilles, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'agrippe Obi-Wan par le col et le force à me regarder. Ou plutôt, je me force à ancrer mon reflet dans ses yeux. L'inquiétude s'est peinte sur son visage, mais il ne détourne pas le regard.

_ Obi-Wan, est-ce que tu es vivant ?

_ Respire lentement Anakin, tu vas finir par t'évanouir.

_ Ou faire une crise d'angoisse, complète Bant.

_ Réponds-moi ! chahutais-je.

J'ai trop besoin de sa réponse tandis que je me noie dans un océan immatériel. Alors il a emprisonné mon visage entre ses mains pour verrouiller son regard dans le mien.

_ Je suis vivant, Anakin. Je suis vivant et toi aussi.

Mon souffle s'est coupé. Je sens qu'il me dit la vérité. Une vérité qui ne se peut pas. Qui est impossible. Mais qui, pourtant, est là. Il est vivant, et moi aussi. Je lis dans mon coeur et je sais qu'il dit vrai. Ce coeur qui bat trop fort dans ma poitrine pour qu'il soit mirage. Mon coeur qui cogne si fort. Les mouches noires se sont multipliées dans ma vue. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermé les yeux, mais je sais que le monde s'est fait emporter par une nuit noire.


	2. Recoudre mes déchirures

Recoudre mes déchirures

J'ai rouvert les yeux et, de nouveau, la lumière a explosé dans mes rétines à m'en faire mal. Je fais papillonner mon regard sur la salle. Je suis de retour dans la petite chambre de repos de l'aile médical. Alors les souvenirs me reviennent.

Je suis vivant, Anakin. Je suis vivant et toi aussi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer des sourcils tout en fixant le plafond. Cette phrase qui fait remuer silencieusement mes lèvres :

_ Je suis vivant et toi aussi… répétais-je en murmurant.

Juste assez fort pour l'entendre. Comme pour donner de la consistance à cette phrase qui me semble aussi improbable qu'impossible. Comment puis-je être vivant quand je suis mort dans les bras de mon fils après avoir été électrocuté à mort par Sidious ? Comment le Temple peut-il être encore debout quand je l'ai réduit en cendre et abattu ses colonnes ? Pire, comment Obi-Wan et Bant peuvent-ils être vivants quand je les ai tués moi-même ?

_ Je suis vivant et toi aussi…

Ai-je rêvé ? Impossible. Je sais reconnaître des rêves. Mes souvenirs n'en sont pas. Ils sont le vestige de mon passé, de ma vie. Pas de rêves trop flous pour douter. Mes souvenirs portent trop de véracité, trop de tangibilité.

_ Je suis vivant et toi aussi…

Mais comment cela peut-il être possible alors ?!

_ Je suis mort ! m'écriais-je pour moi-même.

_ Pourquoi répètes-tu cela ?

Je braque ma tête sur le côté. Obi-Wan est là. Depuis combien de temps me regarde-t-il sans bouger, sans émettre le moindre son ?

_ Parce que c'est la vérité.

Il n'a pas bronché et continue de me fixer énigmatiquement. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai compris. Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver. Pourtant je suis bien mort… et maintenant je suis bien vivant. Comment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée non plus. Je ne sais même pas vraiment où je suis. Dans un autre monde sûrement, dans un 'après' bien étrange. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je décide de me laisser porter. Quelle importance de chercher à savoir plus pour l'instant ? Je suis mort de toute façon.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois ça. C'est vrai que tu as failli y passer, mais je t'assure que tu es bien vivant.

Je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer avec Obi-Wan. Je sais que je suis mort. Et d'ailleurs, même dans ce monde, où tout le monde semble être revenu d'entre les morts, Padmé ne l'est pas, elle. Et cette pensée me sert le coeur. Je déglutis péniblement, inspire profondément.

L'air qui rentre dans mes poumons librement m'apaise. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle sensation. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer.

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenues à la case départ. Je n'aime pas ça. La curiosité fait remuer mon corps et cette fois-ci j'arrive à balancer mes jambes en dehors du lit avec plus de réussite que la dernière fois.

Obi-Wan s'est précipité vers moi pour me soutenir. Mon incapacité commence à être un grain frustrant, mais je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec lui. Je crois que j'ai peur que soudainement il retrouve la mémoire et me rappelle à quel point je l'ai détruit…

De nouveau nous parcourons la distance qui nous sépare de cette salle qui commence à m'intriguer fortement, la curiosité prenant le pas sur mon irritation.

_ Tu es prêt ?

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, alors je ne réponds rien. Je préfère me contenter de fixer la porte de la salle et me concentrer sur mon équilibre précaire.

Il appuie sur un petit bouton et la porte s'ouvre dans un chuintement caractéristique. L'intérieur baigne dans une lumière tamisée, mais je distingue tout de même un lit à barrières. Une créature sur le côté se lève et vient vers nous.

_ Ils ont se sont endormis il y a peu, si vous les réveiller, gare à vous ! chuchote-t-il avant de nous laisser.

Je ne comprends pas trop et retourne mon regard sur Obi-Wan, qui me fait signe d'avancer dans la pièce.

Chancelant, je m'approche du large berceau. Deux bébés y dorment à poings fermés. Obi-Wan me laisse m'accrocher à la haute rambarde du lit tandis qu'il revient avec une chaise, certainement pour que je puisse m'assoir. Décidément je ne comprends vraiment pas où Obi-Wan veut en venir. Je m'installe sur la chaise et attends. Étrangement, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de ces deux bébés, de leurs ventres qui se soulèvent paisiblement et dont la respiration est parfaitement synchronisée.

_ Je ne te présente Leia et Luke.

Alors ma respiration, une fois de plus, s'arrête. Elle s'est étranglée dans ma gorge.

_ Ce sont-

_ Mes enfants, finis-je en relâchant mon souffle, fébrile.

Ma respiration se fait sifflante, tremblante. Finalement, je suis bien passé dans la lumière. Je suis mort et voici qu'on m'offre la chance de vivre les moments que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Je ne contrôle que difficilement mon souffle qui s'est emballé, je ne cherche même plus à arrêter les tremblements de mon corps, seulement à faire le moins de bruit possible alors que je m'étrangle à chaque inspiration. Je porte mon poing entre mes dents et le mords. J'ai mal. Je suis vivant. Je me retiens de faire le moindre bruit. Je risquerai de briser cet instant tandis que je sens le sel se répandre sur mes lèvres. Je suis vivant et on m'offre la chance de voir mes enfants une dernière fois. Alors c'est bon, je peux partir l'esprit tranquille avec un pareil souvenir.

_ Veux-tu les prendre ?

Je dévisage Obi-Wan avec des yeux exorbités. Je réalise peine ce qu'il vient de me proposer qu'il se penche pour prendre un des deux enfants. Il a l'air si petit dans ses bras, si fragile. Il me le tend délicatement et je suis pris de panique.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la lâche pas. Place tes bras comme les miens, sur tes genoux… Voilà, tu vois ? Elle ne craint rien. Vous ne craignez rien, chuchote-t-il.

Elle est véritablement et horriblement minuscule entre mes bras et ceux d'Obi-Wan, sur mes genoux dont j'ai fait taire les tremblements. Je ne veux pas réveiller cet enfant. Ma fille… Je renifle doucement, j'ai peur, si peur de la réveiller. Et je suis fier, si fier de la tenir entre mes bras. Comment ai-je pu penser que je pouvais partir l'esprit tranquille avec ce souvenir ? Non, maintenant je le refuse. C'est impossible, je ne veux pas la quitter.

_Parle-lui, m'encourage Obi-Wan.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Je… Hum. Bonjour, Leia. C'est…

Ma voix s'est étranglée. Je reprends mon souffle, mais ne tente pas de faire cesser les soubresauts de mon corps.

_ C'est papa, finis-je tandis que des larmes se décrochent de mes yeux, intarissables.

Je la presse un peu plus contre mon corps.

_ C'est papa. C'est papa. Leia, c'est papa.

Je ne me lasse pas d'articuler ces mots. Je pourrais les répéter sans fin. Et prononcer le nom de ma fille, lui parler… elle qui semble si fragile entre mes bras. Et puis il y a Luke. Je veux le trouver, le serrer contre moi et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je suis… Désolé. Le bonheur commence alors à s'envoler aussi vite qu'il était venu…

Non ! Je refuse qu'il s'en aille ! Je chasse mes souvenirs de mon esprit. Je refuse de détruire ce moment avec mes enfants. N'arrivant pas à parler, j'indique Leia d'un regard complètement paniqué à Obi-Wan, puis le berceau.

Fort heureusement pour moi, il m'a souri avant de reprendre Leia contre lui et de se relever précautionneusement. Il a replacé ce si petit être dans le berceau, et je me suis levé pour me pencher vers Luke. Il est si petit. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler l'image de l'adulte qu'il deviendra.

Si brillant, si lumineux dans la Force. Alors pour la première fois depuis mon réveil dans ce monde, je m'ouvre à la Force. Je la laisse couler et circuler dans mon corps comme l'air entre et sort de mes poumons. Je peux alors les distinguer. Mes enfants, ils sont là. Même lorsque je ferme les yeux et que je suis dans le noir, je les perçois dans la Force.

La constatation m'arrache de nouveau quelques larmes, mais c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Pour l'instant, je contemple mes enfants dans la Force tout en chassant avec un succès de plus en plus relatif les souvenirs de ma vie qui viennent frapper ma conscience.

Je crois qu'Obi-Wan l'a senti, car il me presse gentiment l'épaule de sa main, avant d'entourer mes épaules de son bras et m'accompagner vers la sortie.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Je crois avoir chancelé lamentablement dans le couloir avant d'écraser mon dos contre le mur et d'enfoncer ma tête entre mes genoux. Et puis j'ai sangloté. J'ai pleuré surement toutes les larmes de mon corps, et plus encore. J'ai pleuré pour ma vie passée, si honteuse, si horrible. J'ai pleuré parce que ce qui vient de se produire avec mes enfants mérite toutes les larmes du monde.

Je sais qu'Obi-Wan est resté près de moi. Il n'a rien dit, il n'y avait pas besoin. Lorsque mes larmes se sont taries et que les soubresauts de mon corps se sont raréfiés, j'ai amorcé un mouvement pour me remettre sur pieds. Bien sûr, Obi-Wan était là encore. Nous sommes revenus dans la petite pièce de ma chambre, et je me suis recouché.

_ Dors bien, Anakin.

La lumière s'est éteinte. J'ai entendu la porte se refermer. J'ai soupiré puis j'ai étreint les limbes du sommeil.

.oXOXo.

Je me réveille lentement. La douceur des draps me donne envie de m'y prélasser, d'étirer mon corps engourdi. La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est toujours la même rengaine : je suis mort.

Je suis mort. Et je suis vivant.

Mais il y a plus encore : mes enfants sont vivants et près de moi.

Mes enfants que j'ai tant fait souffrir dans le passé. Ou dans mon autre vie, je ne sais toujours pas trop encore. Ou dans le futur ? Cette pensée reste prisonnière de mon crâne. Serais-je revenu dans un passé ? Un passé que je ne connais décidément pas. Non, je suis assez persuadé que je suis passé dans une autre dimension.

Je me redresse doucement et balaie ma petite chambre du regard. Obi-Wan n'est pas là. La constatation me chiffonne légèrement. Je me dresse sur mes jambes tremblotantes. Un pas après l'autre, j'atteins la porte. J'ai besoin de voir mes enfants. Comme toujours, je suis trop impatient et me retrouve à quatre pattes au sol. Mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas, alors j'amorce un premier mouvement en avant.

La porte s'ouvre alors et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un petit être verdâtre et ridé.

_ Toujours aussi impatient, tu es.

_ Maître Yoda.

Il glousse et clopine à l'aide de son bâton jusque vers moi. Je m'assois en tailleur.

_ Vous vouliez me voir ?

_ Sinon, ici je ne serais pas.

Il rit à son propre humour, pas moi.

_ Dans une situation bien étrange, tu nous as mis.

J'imagine qu'il parle de mes enfants, de mon mariage avec Padmé… Parce que s'il est là pour parler de ma résurrection aussi étrange que miraculeuse et de mon autre vie, je serais déjà enfermé dans une des prisons dans les basfonds du Temple.

_ Faire réfléchir le Conseil, tu as. Y faire face, tu devras. Mais pour plus tard, cela sera. Pour l'instant, besoin de repos, tu as. Prendre de tes nouvelles, je suis venu.

Entendre parler du Conseil ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde. Je ne sais pas si le Conseil est le même que dans mon ancienne vie, mais je ne suis pas prêt à l'apprécier et lui faire confiance, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

_ Il me faudra rééduquer mon corps, mais je peux déjà me lever seul. Et presque marcher.

_ Pour cela, le Maître Kenobi s'est proposé. Plus tarder, il ne devrait. Lorsque capable à nouveau de te déplacer correctement tu seras, devant le Conseil te présenter tu devras.

Je hoche la tête, je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter de toute façon.

_ Des dispositions pour tes enfants, nous prendrons.

Sur ce, le vieux Maître a étiré un sourire avant de clopiner jusque vers la sortie, tandis que mon coeur se fane. Va-t-on me prendre mes enfants ? La possibilité me fait serrer des poings et crisper la mâchoire. Il en est hors de question. Mais l'arrivée de Bant me coupe de mes réflexions anxiogènes.

On m'a replacé une encore sur mon lit, à mon grand désarroi, moi qui souhaitais tant revoir mes enfants. Obi-Wan est venu nous rejoindre peu de temps après. Il est arrivé tout sourire. Comme s'il avait avalé un soleil, il rayonne.

_ Près pour une bonne séance de motricité ? m'a lancé Bant.

Aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à gravir n'importe quelle montagne.

.oXOXo.

_ Comment est-ce, dehors ?

Obi-Wan est toujours près de moi, s'appliquant à plier et déplier ma jambe droite. Le mouvement me procure quelques fourmillements, mais j'en fais abstraction. Depuis quelques jours je peux remarcher correctement. Sans m'écraser au sol tous les cinq mètres, je veux dire. C'est Obi-Wan qui s'occupe de ma rééducation avec l'aide de Bant. Il connaît les mouvements, il lui a suffi d'une journée avec Bant pour les apprendre scrupuleusement.

_ Comment veux-tu que ce soit, dehors ?

_ Je veux dire, depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Il a relevé son visage de son travail pour me fixer. Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il l'a fait, j'ai pu sentir toute la douceur du monde dans sa voix :

_ C'est beau. La paix est revenue. C'est si beau après tant d'années de guerre… Elle était presque inespérée.

Je sais qu'il n'a jamais aimé cette guerre. Moi non plus. Mais lui encore moins que moi. Pourtant, cela fait plus longtemps encore que je suis sur les sentiers de la guerre. Moi qui croyais me battre pour la paix, je n'ai fait que la répandre durant… Plus de la moitié de ma vie. J'ai vécu quarante-sept longues années. Je n'en ai pas passé plus de dix-neuf dans la paix. Vingt-huit ans de guerre. La réalisation me rend triste.

_ Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Je cligne des yeux.

_ Je peux le sentir dans la Force, me rappelle-t-il doucement.

Je ne peux pas lui mentir, pourtant je ne peux pas lui dire non plus que j'ai vécu une autre vie dans laquelle j'ai ravagé la galaxie, dans laquelle je l'ai condamné à la nuit durant plus de vingt ans. Et me croirait-il, de toute façon ? Alors je préfère ne pas répondre et le silence s'étire tandis qu'il continue à m'aider dans mes exercices.

_ C'est fini.

Je me redresse en position assise sur mon lit et remue mes jambes et mes pieds avec satisfaction.

_ Merci.

Il me regarde et nous nous regardons. C'est le jeu de qui crachera le morceau le premier. Alors il soupire.

_ Lorsque tu seras prêt, me raconteras-tu ?

Le sol me semble soudainement beaucoup plus éloigné que prévu, j'ai cette sensation désagréable de tomber. Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Évidemment, il n'a pas été mon Maître durant tant d'années pour ne pas arriver à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, j'essaie de rationaliser. Peut-être veut-il parler de ma relation avec Padmé. De sa mort. Je presse mes paupières. J'ai pourtant fait mon deuil depuis longtemps. Mais il ne le sait pas.

_ Où repose-t-elle ?

Je le sais, mais je tente tout de même de travestir mon chagrin, de le faire reposer sur autre chose de plus crédible, plutôt qu'avouer le passer misérable qui me suit et dont je suis responsable.

_ Sur Naboo.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et il s'assoit à mes côtés.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il n'a pas à l'être, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Peut-être pas dans ce monde. Mais dans ce monde je l'ai simplement laissé mourir… Ce n'est pas mieux. J'essaie de changer de sujet, peut-être pour éviter que la lumière ne disparaisse trop de mon aura dans la Force.

_ Comment vont les enfants ? m'enquis-je

_ Miirj'A s'en occupe avec avec le reste du personnel de la crèche. Je vais leur rendre visite souvent, ils se portent bien. Luke et Leia rampent et se retournent seuls maintenant.

Le fait qu'il en sache plus que moi sur mes propres enfants me chiffonne le coeur, mais je ne dis rien. Je me rassure en me disant qu'ils pourraient très bien avoir été séparés dès la naissance et cachés loin de moi.

_Veux-tu leur rendre visite ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions plus que ça à faire, maintenant que la guerre est terminée, lui souris-je.

Je suis impatient de les voir, de capter leur regard, de tisser ce que nous n'avons jamais tissé ensemble. De recoudre mes blessures, quelque part…

Il s'est levé et m'a tendu la main et je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, comme interloqué.

_ Tu vas rester là, ou nous allons les voir ?

Alors j'ai pris sa main pour m'aider à me redresser. Je n'avais encore jamais senti que ses mains étaient aussi rugueuses. Les miennes doivent l'être aussi. Des mains de bretteurs. Nous avons marché en silence, sa main soutenant toujours la mienne, l'autre dans mon dos. Prêt à me rattraper au moindre faux pas.

Nous marchons lentement. J'ai envie de presser le pas, j'ai envie de voir mes enfants. Voir et sentir leur force de vivre, si belle, si radieuse, comme deux soleils jumeaux qui brûlent dans mon cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dernier jour de confinement, prenez soin de vous. Le temps passe si vite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Aujourd'hui, je marche seul bien qu'Obi-Wan ne soit jamais très loin. Luke et Leia dorment. Ils dorment souvent. Bien qu'ils pleurent aussi tout aussi souvent. Et si je n'ai pas assez de bras pour les prendre les deux en même temps, il y a toujours ceux d'Obi-Wan pour m'aider.

Aujourd'hui c'est en direction du Conseil que mes pas me mènent. J'y suis attendu, et je dois avouer que l'appréhension a commencé à me ronger au moment même où j'ai quitté la crèche, mes enfants et Obi-Wan.

Je sens pourtant dans la Force sa présence et les vagues de soutien qu'il m'envoie. Son réconfort me fait chaud au cœur, bien qu'il ne chasse pas entièrement l'angoisse.

J'entre dans la salle dans un silence de marbre. Tous me fixent et je hisse pas réflexe mes barrières mentales dans la Force pour protéger mes pensées. Je suis trop habitué aux entretiens avec Sidious pour laisser mon esprit sans protection.

Et heureusement que mes boucliers sont épais, car l'angoisse fait lentement place à une vague de nausée lorsque je croise les regards de tous ces Maîtres que j'ai assassinés dans une autre vie. Malgré tout, je place un masque impavide sur mon visage. J'ai beau avoir envie de m'enfuir au loin, je ne leur monterai aucune faiblesse.

Je m'incline révérencieusement, et attends que l'on m'autorise à parler.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut Maître Windu qui prit la parole le premier, quand je me serais attendu à celle de Yoda.

_ Pour commencer, je souhaite, au nom du Conseil, vous remercier pour ce que vous avez accompli face à Dark Sidious, Chevalier Skywalker. Sans vous, la guerre aurait pris un tournant dramatique.

Ah, oui. Apparemment, j'ai tué Sidious dans ce monde-ci, aussi. Sauf que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette scène, et un profond malaise vient m'habiter. Je plaque un semblant de faux sourire sur ma face et continue à tenir le silence.

_ En premier lieu, nous sommes là pour discuter de votre place au sein de l'Ordre et de… vos enfants.

Je prends une profonde inspiration à ses mots et tente de rester concentrer sur le moment présent.

_ Ce code de l'Ordre, voyez-vous… A été quelque peu revisitée depuis la chute de Dark Sidious. Nous avons décidé, au vu de la situation, de faire quelques exceptions.

_ De le remanier, pour ainsi dire, fit Maître Shaak Ti en venant au secours de Windu, qui, de manière évidente, a du mal à placer ses mots correctement.

Je n'ai pas bougé, pas même levé un sourcil suspicieux ou interloqué. J'attends de voir avec quelle sauce je vais être mangé par le Conseil.

Shaak Ti a poursuivi :

_ Sachez que nous n'avons rien contre vous, Chevalier Skywalker. Bien au contraire. Mais cette situation n'est encore jamais arrivée au sein de l'Ordre.

Elle cherche alors du regard celui de ses confrères et consœurs du Conseil, comme pour recevoir leur approbation avant de continuer.

_ Nous avons décidé de supprimer la règle concernant la prohibition de l'attachement des Jedi. Cette nouvelle est en vigueur depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher sous la nouvelle. Moi qui l'ai tant souhaité. Moi qui me suis emparé de cette liberté contre tous. Moi qu'elle a conduit à la chute.

_ Il y a une dernière chose dont nous souhaiterions vous faire part, concernant vos enfants.

Je force mes poumons à s'actionner pour ne pas manquer d'air à la mention de ces derniers. Je m'attends à tous, mais ne suis pas prêt pour autant à ce qu'on me les prenne. Je crois être prêt à massacrer une fois de plus le Conseil et le Temple entier s'il le faut.

_ Étant donné que la règle concernant l'attachement est levée, vous êtes en droit d'élever vos enfants dans le Temple comme bon vous semblera. Ils seront entraînés et pourront devenir Jedi à leur tour s'ils sont choisis par des maîtres. Comme vous, par exemple, ou Maître Kenobi.

La nouvelle libère mes poumons d'un poids extraordinaire. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé, et je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Alors je m'incline. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je n'arrive toute fois pas à supprimer ce sourire qui est venu étirer mes lèvres.

Lorsque je me redresse, je peux voir que mon sourire s'est propagé sur les êtres qui m'entourent. Même Mace semble serein, ce qui est une chose assez rare pour être relevée.

Après quelques saluts respectueux, je quitte le Conseil le pas léger en direction de la crèche. Et dans les couloirs, je me surprends à presser le pas, puis à courir. Oh je m'essouffle vite, mais cette course jusqu'à en brûler mes muscles réveille en moi une joie enfantine.

J'arrive en trombe dans la crèche dans une salle remplie d'une dizaine d'enfants crapahutant au sol quand d'autres courent déjà d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en poussant de grands cris heureux.

Obi-Wan est assis sur l'un des sièges réservés aux adultes, un enfant dans chaque bras. Ils regardent partout autour d'eux, captant le moindre mouvement, fixant les plus grands qui cavalent dans la pièce.

Obi-Wan relève la tête et me sourit.

_ Alors ?

_ Tu étais au courant ?!

Il se secoue d'un rire aussi franc que frais avant de me répondre tout sourire.

_ Je ne pouvais rien dire sans l'accord de Mace et Yoda.

J'esquive un enfant qui court près de ma jambe et les jouets qui jonchent le sol pour arriver près d'Obi-Wan et prendre Luke dans mes bras.

_ Bonjour mon petit prince. Comment vas-tu ?

Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me répondre, et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de le sentir dans la Force pour déceler le sourire sur les lèvres de mon fils. Je me penche vers Leia qui pousse un petit rire.

_ Bonjour ma princesse. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Son regard dérive sur un point qui m'est inconnu. Je me retourne et vois les plus grands jouer avec de petits destroyers et autres vaisseaux en tout genre.

_ Toi aussi tu voudras piloter des vaisseaux comme papa ?

Obi-Wan s'est levé avec Leia dans les bras, tandis que je continue à bercer Luke qui a décidé de tremper son bavoir.

_ Il y a une dernière surprise pour toi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui peut encore plus me rendre heureux à l'heure actuelle, mais ne rétorque pas. Je le suis dans les couloirs jusqu'à mes anciens appartements. Lorsque j'y entre, je suis étonné de trouver l'endroit inchangé. Il y a des pièces mécaniques au large ! Cela fait tant d'années que je n'ai pas passé du temps à réparer des trucs. Autre chose que mon armure en temps que Vador, en tout cas… Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Pas encore. Et puis Luke et Leia sont près de moi, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment avec eux.

_ La chambre des jumeaux a été aménagée juste à côté de la tienne.

Je lui adresse un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous pénétrons dans leur chambre. Elle est crème, comme tout le reste du Temple. Deux lits séparés sont entreposés en son centre. J'aperçois sur ma gauche une salle d'eau et m'avance pour l'explorer du regard, Luke toujours maintenu précautionneusement dans mes bras. Je sens qu'il regarde partout, curieux comme il est.

Obi-Wan a placé Leia sur un tapis au sol tandis que j'arrive avec Luke. Je m'assois et place Luke entre mes jambes. Leia se met alors à pleurer.

_ Surveille Leia, je vais trouver des jouets dans les caisses que j'ai rapportées.

Aussitôt il fouille dans un grand bac placé au sol dans la pièce et en sort des hochets en tissus colorés.

Nous regardons les enfants plusieurs minutes assit en train de jouer, se retourner pour saisir les hochets et les porter à leur bouche.

Je sens qu'Obi-Wan réfléchit, il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse. Je le sens dans notre lien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

_ hum… Je repensais à ce que tu as dit les premiers jours où tu t'es réveillé. « Je suis mort. » Et moi… Et moi je me disais que j'avais bien failli te perdre. C'est tout.

Il retourne à son silence, et moi, au mien.

_ Que penses-tu cette nouvelle réforme du code de l'Ordre ?

Je regarde toujours Luke et Leia lorsque je lui réponds.

_ Que c'est une bonne chose. C'est arrivé trop tard… Mais c'est une bonne chose. Et toi ?

Il déglutit avant de hocher de la tête. Ce dont je suis presque surpris. Lui, le parfait Jedi, toujours à cheval sur les règles. Je ne le voyais pas apprécier d'un si bon œil cette réforme. Et pourtant… Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'aurais dû le voir dès mon réveil. La manière dont Obi-Wan s'est occupé de Luke et Leia. De moi…

Luke et Leia ont commencé à pleurer de nouveau. Regardant le chronographe affiché sur le mur, Obi-Wan s'est relevé.

_ C'est l'heure de préparer les biberons. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. Comme ça tu seras capable de les faire la fois prochaine. Après, au lit !

**.oXOXo.**

La nuit venue, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Trop de choses sont arrivées, et j'ai encore du mal à tout procéder. Mon ancienne vie, ma nouvelle vie, les jumeaux, Obi-Wan… Et puis l'Ordre, la fin de la guerre, ma vie au Temple.

Je sais que si je veux rester dans l'Ordre, je vais bientôt devoir repartir en mission, Obi-Wan aussi. De ce que j'ai compris de ses propos ces derniers jours, la paix n'est pas de tout repos, et cet après-guerre réserve moult missions de négociation pour préserver ce si fragile et précaire armistice.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de repartir en mission, étrangement. Moi qui ai toujours détesté l'inertie, me voici qui appréhende de repartir en mission. Je n'en ai plus envie. J'ai trop couru au travers vingt-huit années de guerre… Je ne peux plus. J'ai trop vu, trop enduré, trop supporté. Aussi bien en temps que Jedi que Sith.

Je me tourne et me retourne sur dans mon lit. Cette pensée me fait peur, mais ai-je vraiment envie de continuer cette vie au Temple en temps que Jedi ?

Pourtant je ne veux pas quitter Obi-Wan et les enfants. Je pourrais les emmener avec moi. Les former moi-même…

Mais il y a Obi-Wan. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Pas une seconde fois. Pas après tout ceux que j'ai perdus. Par ma faute, par la guerre.

Cette nouvelle vie est une rédemption, une seconde chance que je dois saisir. Je ne peux pas tout faire exploser en mille morceaux encore une fois.

Obi-Wan. Viendrait-il avec moi si je partais ? Laisserait-il tout ce qu'il a construit dans l'Ordre pour… Pour quoi exactement ? Pour moi ? Pour les jumeaux ? Je presse mes paupières rageusement face à mon égoïsme. Ne changerai-je jamais ?

Finalement la fatigue l'emporte progressivement sur mes pensées et je m'embrasse le sommeil salvateur avec plus de tristesse que je ne l'aurais cru.

Au matin Obi-Wan est déjà là, s'occupant des jumeaux. Je me suis moi-même réveillé une fois dans la nuit pour les biberons. J'ai les yeux groggy de fatigue.

Obi-Wan le sent et m'envoie une vague de soutien dans la Force, je lui décroche un sourire rassurant, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe. Plus tard dans la journée alors que nous avons déposé les enfants à la crèche pour aller nous entraîner, je n'ai pas pu échapper à ses questions.

_ Je t'ai senti hier soir. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? m'a-t-il fait, tandis que j'épongeais la sueur de mon front avec une serviette.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ou je ne sais pas comment le formuler.

_ Je réfléchissais à…

Je tente un geste évasif de la main, tandis que mon regard se perd, ma phrase avec. Obi-Wan ne m'a pas lâché du regard. Alors je soupire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix que de parler ; parler ou encore me réfugier derrière les barricades de mon esprit. Et je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir non plus dans cette nouvelle vie. Je m'en vais m'assoir sur un banc et Obi-Wan me rejoint lentement.

_ Je me disais… Je me disais que parfois, j'aimerais partir loin du Temple et de l'Ordre. Maintenant que la paix est revenue.

J'ose un regard vers mon ancien Maître. Il a des yeux ronds. Ça commence mal…

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours voulu devenir Jedi, et maintenant-

_ Et maintenant je m'aperçois que je suis devenu un père avant tout, le coupais-je peut-être un brin trop vif.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :

_ Je suis désolé, Obi-Wan. C'est juste qu'avec la fin de la guerre, ma… mon coma (je tente de ne pas tiquer sur le mot), et les jumeaux, je crois que j'en ai assez eu. J'ai assez donné. Je me surprends la nuit à espérer me réveiller partout ailleurs qu'ici. Avec mes enfants à mes côtés dans une petite maison près d'un lac sur une planète pleine de verdure… et avec toi.

Je me rigidifie à ces trois derniers moi, comme échappé de mes lèvres.

_ Dans le sens où tu sais très bien t'y faire avec les enfants, qu'ils t'apprécient et te connaissent, complétais-je rapidement.

Dans le sens où j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver seul.

Je sais qu'Obi-Wan m'observe, mais je n'ose pas tourner mon regard vers lui. Je fixe avec désespoir le sol. Peut-être que le sol va m'engloutir pour me sortir de cette conversation plus qu'embarrassante.

Je l'entends soupirer longuement.

_ Tu sais… Quand tu es tombé dans le coma, j'ai venais te voir dès que je le pouvais. Chaque fois avant de partir en mission. Chaque fois que je rentrais de mission. Et je me disais, à chaque retour, que tu serais réveillé. Et au fond, il y avait cette petite voix qui me disait : « lâche Obi-Wan. Lâche prise, il ne se réveillera pas. » Alors je me suis occupé des jumeaux en me constatant chaque jour un peu plus à quel point ils te ressemblaient, à toi et Padmé. Elle aurait été fière de toi, de vous. Et depuis que tu as repris connaissance… je réalise à quel point j'ai failli te perdre pour de bon. Et cela me réveille. Chaque nuit, je me réveille en vérifiant notre lien dans la Force.

Je réalise que mon souffle s'est coupé tandis qu'il parlait. Que mes yeux me piquent. Alors j'esquisse un regard en sa direction, lentement. Il est toujours là, à me fixer de ses orbes océaniques.

_ Si tu veux partir de l'Ordre, je ne t'arrêterais pas. Et si tu veux que je vienne avec toi élever les enfants dans une petite maison au bord d'un lac dans un trou paumé de la galaxie, alors je te suivrais. Parce que je ne veux plus te perdre. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, Anakin.


	4. Morceaux de vie

**Morceaux de vie**

_ Bail ? Bail Organa ?

_ Anakin ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous vous êtes enfin sorti de votre coma, depuis quand êtes-vous réveillé ?

_ Ça va faire quelques mois. Je me remets doucement en forme. Comment allez-vous avec la fin de la guerre ? J'ai vu que vous avez été élu Chancelier, encore toutes mes félicitations.

_ Merci, Anakin, le poste de Chancelier en cette période particulière est plus que… compliqué et chronophage ! Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. Mais dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

_ Et bien, ça reste entre nous, mais je pense que je vais prendre une pause avec l'Ordre Jedi…

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Depuis mon retour, je ne me sens plus vraiment à ma place. Et puis il y a les enfants maintenant et… et sans Padmé, j'aimerais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à eux.

_ Oui, je comprends. Elle nous manque à tous. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire…

_ Justement, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas un endroit où pouvoir se poser avec des enfants sur Alderaan ? Quelque chose de perdu, près d'un lac si possible…

_ Oh. Et bien… Je crois que cela peut se faire. Pour quand ?

_ Dès que Luke et Leia sauront marcher. Je dirais d'ici encore sept mois ?

_ Très bien, je vous tiens au courant Anakin, en attendant, prenez soin de vous.

_ Merci beaucoup Chancelier, prenez soin de vous aussi Bail.

**.oXOXo.**

_ Obi-Wan, tu as fini ?

_ Ça arrive, ça arrive !

Une délicieuse odeur de vanille embaume la pièce. Les enfants sont intenables, Luke et Leia m'agrippent les jambes pour se mettre debout, ils commencent depuis quelques jours à faire leurs premiers pas. Chancelants et finissants inéluctablement sur les fesses, mais leur persévérance est tenace.

Obi-Wan arrive bientôt de la cuisine avec un gâteau pour le déposer sur la table tandis que j'installe l'un après l'autre les enfants sur leurs chaises hautes.

_ Luke, Leia, Joyeux anniversaire ! chantons-nous en cœur.

Les enfants rigolent et lèvent les mains en tout sens. J'applaudis avec Obi-Wan, et les enfants nous imitent maladroitement, tout sourire.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à jouer, chanter des chansons, lire des histoires. Aujourd'hui, pas d'entraînement, pas de crèche. Le soir les enfants sont épuisés, mais heureux, je peux le sentir dans la Force comme je voir leurs mains qui frottent leurs yeux.

Une fois les enfants couchés, je m'assois dans la cuisine. Obi-Wan prépare du thé, je suis exténué, il l'est aussi. Mais je peux sentir dans la Force qu'il y ronronne paisiblement, et la sérénité m'envahit alors.

Je pense aux enfants, je pense à cette nouvelle vie, comme une perle de pluie tombée du ciel dans le désert qui était ma vie avant cette renaissance. Je regarde Obi-Wan, et je me demande encore pourquoi il est auprès de moi. Alors je trouve soudain le courage :

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il fronce des sourcils et me dévisage.

_ Quand je me suis réveillé, pourquoi es-tu resté ? Tu as déjà veillé sur moi lorsque j'étais dans le coma, puis lors de ma rééducation. Pourquoi restes-tu encore ?

_ Ah…

Il prend son temps pour répondre, verse dans nos tasses le thé dont la vapeur s'envole en dansant.

_ Pour les enfants.

C'est à mon tour de le dévisager. Il ment. Ou en tout cas, il ne dit pas toute la vérité, il y a autre chose.

Nos regards se croisent et je sais qu'à ce jeu, c'est moi qui gagnerai. Qui tiendra le plus longtemps ? Un moment passe, s'égare… Et je gagne.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas non plus te laisser seul, toi et les enfants.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi.

Je sais que je n'en tirerai pas plus de lui. Et ce n'est pas grave. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse tandis qu'Obi-Wan a déjà commencé à siroter prudemment la sienne. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi penser non plus. Je crois que j'ai envie de l'écouter dire, mais je ne le forcerai pas. D'un autre côté, je suis trop épris de sentiments incertains pour avoir vraiment envie de l'entendre. Je ne suis pas prêt.

**.oXOXo.**

_Cher ObiWan._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ce message arrivera entre tes mains._

_La vie est plus que paisible au Temple. Je continue à m'entraîner et me remettre en forme quelques heures par jour tandis que les jumeaux grandissent vite. Si vite. Je suis devenu un professionnel des biberons, des petits plats mixés, des changements de couches, des lavages de nez… Leia et Luke savent dire 'papa'. Tout le Temple doit être au courant à l'heure actuelle tant j'en étais fier. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir un vrai papa-tooka._

_Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que tu es parti en mission, je pense que tu manques à Luke et Leia. Ils vont souvent dans ta chambre pour chercher le livre sur le babluur qui faisait des bulles. Ils seront heureux de te revoir pour que tu leur racontes l'histoire du tooka bleu et de la criselanterne. Et puis je pourrais leur apprendre à dire Obi-Wan. Même si cela finira en 'Obi' tout court, tu es en conscient j'espère ?_

_Reviens-nous vite, j'ai une surprise pour toi._

_Ton insupportable ancien Padawan, Anakin S._

**.oXOXo.**

_ Non Leia, rend le jouet à ton frère. Tu as le même, rends le jouet à Luke.

Je ne le nie surtout pas, les enfants ont le don de m'épuiser. Leia commence à avoir un fort caractère, je me demande de qui elle peut tenir ça… Cela me donne à m'interroger sur ma propre petite enfance.

Ai-je été eu un caractère aussi fort très jeune ? A les réflexions, je ne pense pas que les enfants esclaves aient pu avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir exprimer leurs émotions comme mes enfants en ont l'opportunité. Et avec le recule, je ne peux que placer encore un peu plus sur un piédestal ma mère.

Comment a-t-elle réussi à m'élever durant neuf ans dans les conditions aussi extrêmes que celles d'esclave sur Tatooine ? Ma mère si courageuse, si forte… Son dernier souvenir m'étreint le cœur. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour voir mes enfants, ses petits-enfants.

Je sais qu'elle aurait été heureuse de ce que je suis devenu dans cette vie. Pas dans l'autre…

Je continue à surveiller Luke et Leia jouer librement dans leur chambre, tandis que je sens quelque chose dans la Force. La signature m'est familière, et elle vient de rentrer dans le Temple. Une signature que je n'ai pas sentie depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Les jumeaux vont être ravis.

Il est a toqué à la porte quelques heures plus tard, sûrement après être passé par le Conseil. Je suis bien heureux de ne plus avoir le temps de faire face à eux.

_ C'est moi ! s'est-il exclamé.

Aussitôt les enfants se sont précipités vers lui pour lui accrocher les jambes en criant.

_ Oula ! Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir les enfants, rit-il.

_ Content que tu sois de retour en un seul morceau, lui lançais-je.

Obi-Wan a soulevé Leia au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Luke rigole et réclame la même chose que sa sœur. Je viens vers lui et prends mon fils dans mes bras.

_ Qui est-ce ? C'est Obi-Wan. Tu répètes ? Obi-Wan.

_ Ob-a!

_ Oui ! C'est bien Luke.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Luke répète :

_ Oba, Oba, Oba !

Obi-Wan rigole et Luke, content de l'effet magique de sa nouvelle découverte, répète à tue-tête :

_ Oba, Oba, Oba !

Après avoir passé quelque temps avec les enfants, ceux-ci partent en quête de livres en tissus et les apportent au favori de la soirée. Moi, je suis déjà épuisé de ma journée avec les jumeaux. Et heureusement, il est bientôt l'heure de manger et d'aller au lit. Je sens qu'Obi-Wan a bien besoin de repos et de calme aussi.

Une fois le petit monde au lit, quelques histoires racontées et une la même comptine répétée une bonne dizaine de fois, je vois leurs yeux qui se ferment et je les rends au sommeil en les embrassant sur le front.

Nous nous retrouvons alors dans la cuisine avec Obi-Wan et une bonne tisane. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris vingt années d'un seul coup. Avoir des enfants ne vous rajeunit pas, même si j'ai tout de même plus gagné que perdu du fait de ma nouvelle vie.

Nous parlons de tout de rien, de sa mission, des enfants, refaisons le monde. Et puis le sujet vient sur la table. Celui que j'ai évité dans mes lettres et qu'il a esquivé depuis notre dernière discutions sur le banc de la salle d'entraînement.

_ Es-tu toujours sûr de toi ?

Il a pris une longue gorgée de thé puis une lente inspiration avant de répondre :

_ Oui Anakin, je suis sûr de ce que je veux. Au pire, ça me fera des vacances, et j'ai bien besoin de ça.

Je souris du coin de mes lèvres.

_ Au fait, je n'ai pas oublié que tu avais une « surprise » pour moi, ajoute-t-il d'un air taquin.

Je me lève et vais chercher dans mes affaires le datapad que Bail m'a envoyé il y a un mois de cela avant de le poser sur la table et qu'Obi-Wan s'en empare précieusement pour le lire.

Quelques secondes passent et je vois son visage s'éclairer.

_ Alors, es-tu toujours vraiment sûr de toi ?

_ On ne peut plus ! C'est génial Anakin !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer de joie.

_ Quand partirons-nous ?

_ Dès que tu te sentiras prêt.

Il n'a pas répondu et je peux sentir son trouble, aussi me suis-je empressé d'ajouter :

_ Je peux toujours y aller avec les enfants en premier, tu pourras nous rejoindre après. Ce n'est pas comme si tu posais ta démission de l'Ordre de toute façon, ce sont, comme tu l'as dis : « des vacances ».

_ Non je tiens à y aller en même temps que toi. Pour ce qui est des vacances, de sont des vacances à durées indéterminées. Je suis heureux d'être un Jedi, de siéger au Conseil... Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Il a ancré son regard dans le mien lorsqu'il a énoncé cette dernière phrase. Et nous savons tous deux à ce moment-là que je ne peux plus éviter la question qui n'en est pas une. Comme je n'en ai plus envie. Et il le sait.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

J'ai besoin de l'entendre dire, même si je connais la réponse. Nous avons trop tourné autour du pot.

_ Toi.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je prends une respiration aussi mesurée que contrôlée. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Mais j'ai ce besoin urgent de fourrager ses cheveux. Et je crois qu'il l'a compris, car aussitôt nous nous levons et nos lèvres se heurtent. Nos langues se frôlent, mes mains l'attirent et le presse contre moi quand les siennes s'agrippent à mes cheveux. Je suis bientôt à court d'oxygène et il nous faut rompre le contact. Alors je colle mon front contre le sien et je hume son odeur, bénis ses joues de baiser.

_ Les enfants...

_ Ils dorment.

Ma réplique est aussi péremptoire qu'efficace.

Il coule sa tête vers mon cou et je peux sentir ses lèvres qui effleurent ma peau, ses dents qui en testent la résistance. Je ne peux retenir un soupire de contentement. Et j'ai soudainement besoin de plus. Depuis combien de temps attendais-je ce moment ?

Je sens ses mains qui se glissent sous mes cuisses pour me soulever, et je pousse sur mes pieds pour me hisser sur la table, ce qui fait trembler les couverts et tasses pas encore débarrassés. Ses dents se font plus persistantes, et je peux entendre mon souffle se faire de plus en plus saccadé. Ses doigts se frayent un chemin sous mes habits pour creuser mon dos, ce qui a le don de m'arracher un grognement étouffé.

Je prends alors son visage entre mes mains et le temps semble s'arrêter. Ses prunelles sont si sombres en cet instant que je m'y noie.

_ Le lit ?

_ Le lit.

Je me remets sur mes pieds et à reculons j'atteins à tâtons la chambre à coucher. Soudain, nous sombrons dans un territoire de draps et d'oreillers. J'ai percuté le rebord du lit. Sur le dos, son corps sur le mien se redresse sur ses avant-bras disposés de chaque côté de ma tête. Je suis piégé de son regard, mais j'aime être son unique proie, le péché de ses désirs. Ses baisés se font plus sporadiques, descendent sur mon cou, remontent pour mordre mes lèvres quand ses hanches viennent se presser contre les miennes.

Je sens sa virilité, le plaisir qui monte, nous qui haletons sous la force du désir. Mes mains en veulent plus, et je les laisse vaquer à leur conquête. La conquête de ses bras, de sa nuque, de son dos, mais le tissu qui recouvre sa peau me fruste. Fébrilement je tente d'ôter son haut avec un succès relatif. Alors je me redresse et il suit le mouvement de son buste. Comprenant la manœuvre, il se défait de sa tunique qui finie bien vite sa course au le sol.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avec adoration son torse, finement sculpté entre cicatrices et muscles. J'ai un dieu de la guerre pour moi seul et cette révélation me fait plonger en sa direction. Ce n'est pas que je ne peux m'empêcher, c'est que je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de faire courir mes mains sur sa peau qui se soulève sous son souffle profond et rapide, de passer ma langue sur ses tétons durcis que je mordille avec dévotion, à lui faire cambrer sa tête.

Et tandis que je m'occupe de son torse, je sens ses mains qui attrapent le rebord de ma propre tunique. Vite, mes accoutrements sombres s'en vont paitre avec le sien sur le sol, et il écrase son buste contre le mien. La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne est un régale. Mais il y a plus encore, il y a son bassin contre le mien qui se presse, le va-et-vient de ses hanches contre les miennes qui m'arrache quelques gémissements malgré moi.

Alors je veux plus, je le veux tout entier, je ne le veux que pour moi. Je prends de l'élan sur un bras et l'une de mes jambes et cette fois-ci c'est mon corps qui le domine. Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je le dévore de mes lèvres, de ma langue, de mes dents, passe de son cou et descend, lentement, si lentement jusqu'à son nombril. De mes mains, et avec l'aide des siennes, j'arrive enfin à lui retirer son maudit pantalon pour découvrir son érection. Je porte mes doigts à sa bouche et sa langue les caresse et les trempe de salive. Ses dents les mordillant avant de les relâcher. Et lorsque j'enroule doucement mes doigts autour de sa virilité, son membre tressaute légèrement.

C'est à mon tour de mener la danse, c'est à mon tour de faire gémir de plaisir ce guerrier qui s'est aventuré entre mes draps. Alors je commence à descendre et remonter ma main sur son membre sans pour autant détourner le regard. Je veux le voir remuer de luxure entre mes doigts, sur mon lit, sous mon corps.

J'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère, sens ses jambes qui m'octroient un peu plus l'accès à son bas-ventre, savoure ses gémissements discrets. Mais je n'accélère pas la cadence, je veux le voir supplier, s'arquer douloureusement de jouissance…

Il pose une main sur mon avant-bras et s'y accroche fermement.

_ Pas… pas tout de suite, murmure-t-il entre deux respirations.

Il prend ma main et délit mes doigts de son membre, une nouvelle fois nous pivotons entre les draps. J'ai la vague impression qu'aucun de nous deux ne voudra céder, pourtant nous nous sommes déjà abandonné l'un à l'autre. Et tandis que je ferme les yeux, je me laisse porter par les sensations de mon corps, électriques. La moindre de ses caresses laisse des trainées brulantes sur ma peau. J'inspire aussi profondément que je le peux tandis que des frissons me parcourant font ricocher mon cœur.

Je peux sentir ses doigts qui s'aventure sur mon membre presque douloureux, sa main qui presse ma cuisse pour l'écarter, et moi qui me répond à sa demande comme un désespéré. J'ai désespérément besoin de lui. En moi. Maintenant.

_ Anakin ?

J'ouvre des paupières à demi close et un sourire arque mes lèvres.

_ Vas-y, soufflais-je entre ordre et supplique.

Alors je le sens immiscer lentement en moi. La douleur, d'abord. J'expire lentement et ferme à nouveau mes yeux. Je sens sa main qui caresse ma cuisse et la soulève, ses lèvres qui couvrent de baisés ma jambe pour m'aider à me détendre. Je le sens qui s'engouffre en moi jusqu'à ce que ses hanches se plaquent contre mes cuisses, sa main qui s'empare de ma propre virilité pour m'encourager.

Entre douleur et plaisir.

Le premier va, le premier vient, si lent, qui touche ce point si sensible en moi.

Entre plaisir et douleur.

Lentement je rouvre mes yeux. Lui n'a pas l'air de les avoir fermés. Il les a vitreux et sombres de désirs. Et si je sens qu'il en veut plus, au bout de quelques minutes c'est moi qui en réclame encore. Il se penche un peu plus sur moi et j'enlace son bassin de mes jambes tandis qu'il continue à réconforter ma virilité qui se raffermit progressivement.

Mes mains viennent accrocher sa nuque, mes doigts se mélangent à ses cheveux. Des sons indécents de plaisir s'échappent de mes lèvres. Mon front finit par toucher le sien, mouillé de sueur. J'en veux plus et j'en perds la cohérence de mes pensées. Je le veux pour moi, en moi. Toujours plus, pour moi. Sa cadence s'accélère et bientôt c'est à son tour d'agoniser en gémissant à chaque expiration. Ses gémissements comme les miens sont presque coupables, porteurs de plaisirs impudiques. Mais nous sommes trop vieux pour être encore timides.

Et puis il y a ses iris dans lesquels je me noie. Le coup de reins de trop qui frappe avec délice. Un gémissement comme un pleur pour ma gloire. Son corps, telle l'incarnation de la luxure. Tout est si parfait. Tout me percute et me propulse au-delà de mon corps brulant dans un déchirement d'extase.

Cette nuit, qu'il m'emporte loin dans les étoiles. Sentir l'espace dans ces draps, entre ses bras.

Et dans ma plainte son orgasme rejoint le mien tandis que je m'accroche désespérément, une main autour de son biceps, une autre autour de sa nuque. Nous restons ainsi à reprendre notre souffle quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, je n'ai pas la notion du temps. Puis il se dégage de l'étreinte de mon corps et roule sur le côté, prend un vêtement et essuie le résultat de mon orgasme sur mon ventre, avant de revenir se lover sur moi.

Il a fini par glisser sur mon flanc, j'ai trié maladroitement la couverture sur nous, je crois que je me suis endormis ainsi, dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûr de poster ce chapitre, dans un esprit d'auto-censure. Et puis au final... je n'aime pas la censure. Ce chapitre est à prendre ou à laisser. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plus ;)  
> Je tiens à remercier particulièrement les Nonamers qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé et soutenu pour ce chapitre xD


	5. Adieu

**Adieu**

Je me réveille. Comme chaque matin, mon premier réflexe est d'atteindre la Force pour vérifier comment vont les enfants. Et comme chaque matin, ils dorment encore. Je me retourne pour me lover dans la douceur des draps et… Et il y a Obi-Wan.

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.

Mes pensées se gèlent quelques instants avant de reprendre leur cohérence et les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Je me surprends à sourire bêtement. Peut-être parce que ces souvenirs sont heureux. Peut-être parce que je suis fier de l'avoir pour moi, ici, dans ce lit. Peut-être par ce qu'il y a plus entre nous que ce que je ne m'autorisais à m'avouer… et cette pensée en ramène d'autres auxquelles je ne veux pas réfléchir. Pas pour l'instant.

Je me lève et me cherche une tenue propre avant d'atteindre la cuisine. Je prépare le thé et puis j'attends, l'esprit vide.

Obi-Wan me rejoint plus tard, et lorsqu'il passe la porte de la cuisine, je capte son trouble dans la Force, ses yeux qui me regardent avec appréhension. Je sais de quoi il a peur, aussi lui décrochais-je un sourire tendre. Mais il n'est pas dupe du vide qui m'habite.

Je retourne alors fixer mon regard sur le datapad resté sur en plan sur la table hier soir et le prends entre mes mains.

_ C'est le grand jour.

Je sais qu'Obi-Wan me sonde dans la Force, qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qui se trame sous mon crâne, mais je préfère détourner l'attention sur autre chose.

_ ça va me faire bizarre.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

Encore cette même question.

_ Oui. C'est ce que je veux.

Le silence gêné s'étend entre nous.

_ Je vais te laisser.

Je le regarde surpris, tandis qu'il amorce sa retraite vers ses propres quartiers. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pourquoi fait-il ça ?

_ Reste, lui soufflais-je. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Il se retourne et me dévisage. J'ai compris ce qu'il veut savoir. Ce qui l'inquiète. Ce qui lui fait peur : Que ce ne soit qu'une nuit qu'il nous faille oublier. Mais je ne le souhaite pas.

_ J'ai préparé du thé, fais-je en avançant sa tasse.

Alors à mon soulagement il revient vers moi pour s'assoir. Je vais avoir besoin de courage pour partir. Et lui aussi.

_ Je te veux toujours dans ma vie. Si tu veux bien de moi.

**.oXOXo.**

_ Êtes-vous sûr de vous ?

Je crois que je vais étrangler le prochain qui me pose cette question.

_ Oui, Maître Plo Koon.

_ Et vous, Maître Kenobi ?

Je ne peux empêcher un regard anxieux en sa direction.

_ Quant à moi, j'ai bien besoin de vacances. Appelons ça, une 'retraire méditative bien méritée'.

Il me fait sourire. Un sourire que je n'ai pas envie de réprimer.

_ Alors que le Force soit avec vous, fit Shaak Ti.

Les dés sont lancés.

Nous sommes partis en direction de la crèche en silence, mais je peux le sentir en paix dans la Force, ce qui me rassure. Car je le suis beaucoup moins. J'ai peur d'avoir commis une erreur, peur de l'emmener avec moi contre son gré. Peur qu'il fasse une erreur en venant avec moi. Et bien qu'il m'est déjà répété qu'il fait ce choix en son âme et conscience, j'ai encore du mal à le croire.

Les enfants nous sautent dans les bras à notre arrivée. Il y a comme de la nostalgie dans l'air, et je regarde la salle et les autres enfants une dernière fois. Je sais que ce sera la dernière.

J'arpente les couloirs avec cette même nostalgie, Leia dans mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à la lâcher, j'ai besoin de mes enfants à ce moment-là. Luke est sur les épaules d'Obi-Wan, et leurs candeurs me font chaud au cœur.

Nous avons expliqué aux enfants que nous allons partir d'ici. Qu'il faut que nous fassions nos affaires. Tandis qu'Obi-Wan range les siennes dans ses quartiers, je suis rentré seul avec les enfants. J'ai besoin d'être seul avec eux. Je les aide à placer leurs jouets dans les valises, les livres en tissus, les doudous, les peluches, les cubes et les vaisseaux miniatures.

Et puis nous attendons le retour d'Obi-Wan. Je sens son cœur qui se serre dans la Force et je prolonge mes sens le long de notre lien, lui adresse une touche de réconfort qu'il me retourne avec douceur.

À son retour, les enfants ont couru partout, excités face à ce qui se préparait. Ils savent que quelque chose est en train de changer, même s'ils ne savent pas encore bien quoi. Et heureusement qu'ils sont là parce qu'ils nous tiennent bien occupés. Plus occupé à jouer et les empêcher de se prendre les jouets des mains qu'à ruminer mes propres pensées. Surement est-ce la même chose pour Obi-Wan.

Nous prenons la route le soir même. Je ne souhaite pas m'attarder plus ici. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui je dois rendre visite. Quelqu'un que j'ai évité depuis trop longtemps.

**.oXOXo.**

Alors que nous naviguons à travers les étoiles, j'entre les coordonnées de l'hyper-espace. À ma droite, Obi-Wan me dévisage.

_ Pourquoi ces coordonnées ?

Il n'a pas compris tout de suite pourquoi j'ai pris cette destination, mais il n'a pas argumenté. J'avais besoin d'y aller. C'est tout. Et je crois qu'il était important pour les enfants aussi de venir avec moi, ici.

Naboo.

Lorsque j'ai posé les pieds au milieu de cette planète verte, je fus happé par les couleurs, comme au premier jour. Tant de richesses de faunes et de flores. Les enfants me tiennent la main, intrigués comme apeurés, eux qui n'ont encore jamais vu autres choses que les couloirs crèmes du Temple.

Nous avons marché ensemble, lentement à cause des petites jambes des enfants, mais cette lenteur n'est pas un problème. Au contraire, je la remercie. J'ai besoin de cette marche solennelle. Et même si le silence n'est pas de rigueur avec les enfants qui découvrent ce monde aux couleurs chatoyantes, mon esprit est épris d'une nostalgie sans fin. Je sais que les enfants comme Obi-Wan le sentent.

Luke et Leia ne veulent plus avancer, ils sentent mon chagrin. Ils commencent à pleurer, alors je m'abaisse à leur niveau et leur parle :

_ Il y a quelqu'un ici que vous devez voir. Je suis triste, papa est triste et c'est normal. On a le droit de pleurer, on a le droit d'être triste.

Obi-Wan s'approche de moi et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. De mes bras je serre les jumeaux contre moi et les berce, jusqu'à ce que leurs sanglots cessent.

Mais il nous faut avancer. J'ai besoin d'avancer. Alors je prends Luke dans mes bras et Leia se laisse porter par Obi-Wan.

Lorsque nous atteignions le mausolée de pierre grise, mon cœur de serre avec plus de fermeté dans ma poitrine. Luke et Leia ne bougent pas entre nos bras, ils savent qu'il y a quelque chose d'important dans ce silence qui règne.

_ Les enfants, je vous présente maman.

Ma voix s'étrangle, des larmes s'enfuient de mes yeux. Comment parler de ça à mes enfants ? Je sais qu'il est important qu'ils soient là. Mais maintenant que nous sommes réunis, je ne sais quoi leur dire. Comment leur expliquer ?

Je prends la décision de ne pas le faire tout de suite. J'attendrais que nous soyons dans notre nouveau chez-nous. Ils me semblent si jeunes pour porter sur leurs épaules notre histoire familiale ; si jeune et si peinée.

Nous nous approchons du cercueil de pierre. D'une main, je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser les doux traits de son visage.

_ Merci, Padmé. Pour tout ce que tu m'as offert. Pour tout ce que nous avons partagé, pour ces merveilleux enfants… Pour le chemin de vie que nous avons fait ensemble. Je suis venu… je suis venu te dire à dieu. Une dernière fois, merci.

Ma voix est secouée de sanglot, et je sens Luke resserrer sa prise autour de mon cou pour y enfouir son visage. Obi-Wan est quelques mètres derrière moi. Il a déposé Leia au sol pour qu'elle puisse venir courir et s'accrocher à jambes.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et retire ma main de son visage de pierre, presque avec douleur.

Je me retourne vers Obi-Wan et m'avance vers son visage peint d'appréhension. Je pose alors ma tête contre son front.

_ Merci d'être là, lui soufflais-je les yeux toujours mouillés de larmes.

Leia tire sur mon pantalon, pour que je la porte, mais Obi-Wan est plus réactif que moi, et nous finissons dans une embrassade collective à quatre, les jumeaux entre nous.

Nous sommes repartis en direction du vaisseau, il est temps de partir vers notre nouvelle vie. Je ne peux plus remettre les pieds sur cette planète. Il y a trop de souvenirs heureux devenus endeuillés qui y reposent.

**.oXOXo.**

Nous sommes arrivés au matin à l'endroit indiqué par Bail via le datapad sur Alderaan, et ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il ne s'est pas moqué de nous : l'endroit est magnifique. Le soleil darde de ses rayons matinaux mauves et rouges sur un petit lac, la rosée de l'herbe mouille nos bottes, l'air est frais, dans le ciel trainent quelques doux nuages teintés d'or par le soleil.

Luke et Leia dorment dans nos bras qu'ils n'ont pas voulu quitter depuis Naboo. Je les comprends, moi aussi j'avais besoin de réconfort prêt tant d'émotions. Nous évoluons ainsi jusqu'à une petite maison de bois qui surplombe le lac. Nos botes se débattent avec les herbes folles pour accéder à cette demeure qui semble ne jamais avoir connu de vivants.

Nous poussons la porte qui n'a pas de serrure et pénétrons dans l'espace.

_ Et bien, fait Obi-Wan, un bon feu ne serait pas de trop.

Et heureusement que nous avons apporté la literie, car il n'y a qu'un sommier, constatais-je en entrant dans la chambre à coucher.

_ Le vaisseau risque de nous abriter encore un petit moment. J'espère que tu aimes le bricolage Obi-Wan !

_ C'est les vaisseaux dont je ne suis pas fan, Anakin, pas le bon vieux bricolage à l'ancienne, rit-il en arrivant dans la chambre à coucher.

Nous nous sommes mis au travail les six jours suivants. Tantôt Obi-Wan gardait les enfants, tantôt ce fut moi. Nous avons emménagé dans la maison le septième jour, avec un soulagement palpable : le vaisseau commençait à se faire beaucoup trop petit pour nous, et particulièrement pour les enfants. Heureusement, nous avons tout l'espace des terres perdues d'Alderaan pour nous seuls.

Les enfants, ils grandissent. Je me rappelle d'un jour où Leia a commencé à dire 'non'. Elle fait non de la tête dès qu'on essaie de l'aider. Lors des repas elle me regarde avec des yeux noirs en fronçant ses petits sourcils, et je comprends qu'elle veut manger seule, comme une grande. Surement parce qu'elle déjà grande… ils grandissent si vite. Quant à Luke, il apprécie encore que je l'aide, même s'il aime aussi beaucoup imiter sa sœur. Résultat, leurs repas se passent avec quatre cuillères : une pour chacun d'eux, une pour Obi-Wan et une pour moi. Ainsi, ils peuvent expérimenter avec leurs cuillères, et nous, nous pouvons les aider à manger sans que toute l'assiette se retrouve au sol ou sur le bavoir.

Aujourd'hui ils ont presque deux ans, et tandis que je leur raconte des histoires avec Obi-Wan, je me surprends à sourire bêtement. Le temps passe si vite. Alors je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, rien qu'une minute. Juste assez pour m'endormir de bonheur.

Lorsque ce sont les enfants qui dorment l'après-midi ou tôt le matin, nous allons nous entraîner. Je crois que ni lui ni moi, n'avons envie de perdre ces moments précieux. Et ce, même si la guerre est finie. Peut-être parce qu'Obi-Wan restera toujours un Jedi au fond de lui. Peut-être parce que gout de l'aventure ne me quittera jamais vraiment.

La dernière fois j'ai fini entre les cooreilles vertes et les pomotates bien mures du potager planté récemment, Obi-Wan hésitait entre rire ou pleurer sur la bouillie de ses protégées que je venais d'écraser. Il a opté pour que nous fassions l'amour dans la terre.

Mais un autre jour, l'entrainement se passe mal et les images de Mustafar reviennent me hanter. Je repousse violemment Obi-Wan dans la Force qui s'en va paitre quelques mètres plus loin. Je savais que mes souvenirs finiraient pas me rattraper, et il semblerait que même dans ce petit coin de paradis je ne puisse en faire fi.

En sueur, je m'assois rageusement dans l'herbe et jette mon arme au loin. Obi-Wan la ramasse, comme il l'a toujours fait pour moi. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me sorte sa maxime préférée, mais il n'en fait rien.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler. C'est mon secret. Mon échec. Obi-Wan s'assoit à côté de moi et me rend mon arme que j'accroche à ma ceinture. Il me fixe. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu ce jeu de regard. Qui de nous deux cèdera ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, mais-

_ J'ai fait un rêve. Lorsque j'étais… dans le coma, le coupais-je.

Je lui ai trop longtemps caché. Et je n'ai plus envie de le faire. Pas en ces lieux, plus dans cette nouvelle vie.

_ Un rêve horrible. Dans lequel je causais la mort de tous ceux à qui je tenais. Où je passais vers le Coté Obscur. Où il me dévorait. Où je te tuais.

_ Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Les choses me paraissent si lointaines, et pourtant, je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais je ne peux lui dire. Quand bien même j'essaierai qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Qu'il ne me croirait pas.

_ J'aimerais tellement que tu sois dans ma tête, que tu comprennes.

_ Laisse-moi essayer.

Je prends une grande inspiration, les plantes aromatiques embaument le petit coin où nous sommes assis. Tout est si paisible que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir troubler cette plénitude avec ces souvenirs amers.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve Obi-Wan. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais je peux t'assurer que je suis mort à l'âge de quarante-sept ans après avoir ravagé la galaxie en tant que Sith Lord, apprenti de Dark Sidi… Tu ne me crois pas.

Il a les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Si ! se défend-il. Enfin, je veux bien croire que ton rêve était très réaliste, mais, Anakin : tu as tué Dark Sidious, tu nous as tous sauvés.

_ Mais je ne sais même pas comment ! Dans ma vie, j'ai rejoint Sidious et tué Maître Windu. Ni plus ni moins, je n'ai rien sauvé du tout !

_ Attend… tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

_ NON ! Enfin, si. Mais absolument pas ceux auxquels que tu penses. Ceux de ma… vie ? Mon autre vie ? Je sais fichtre rien… Mais je n'ai pas tué Sidious. Pas cette nuit-là.

Je regarde Obi-Wan.

_ Tu sais que je ne te mens pas.

_ Oui… Mais c'est impossible.

_ C'est aussi ce que je me disais, mais apparemment j'ai réintégré mon corps dans… le passé, ou une autre vie, j'en sais toujours rien.

Il m'a regardé de longues minutes. Je sais que la Force lui cri que je ne lui mens pas, cependant rien n'est plausible dans ce que je raconte… Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de lui expliquer.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette vie, je m'en fiche bien. Pour moi, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Tu resteras toujours le Anakin que j'ai toujours connu. Celui que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Et même je sais ce qu'il a voulu dire, je veux l'entendre. Je veux qu'il le dise. Je crois que cela fait trop longtemps que je l'attends.

_ Dis-le.

Il me regarde avec les mêmes yeux que ce soir-là. Ces yeux trop sombres dans lesquelles je me suis noyé.

_ Celui que j'ai toujours aimé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y sommes : le dernier chapitre, il n'y aura pas de suite. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Un brin de fraîcheur ! A très vite j'espère pour de nouvelles histoires et à vos reviews maintenant ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Voici une petite fiction de 5 chapitres en tout écrite dans le cadre du challenge du collectif NONAME : " Une maison au bord de la mer" (ou d'un lac, d'une forêt, d'un désert), proposé par Lanae's World.
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur était le suivant : Comme c'est la période, si vous deviez vous retrouver isolé (seul ou avec quelques proches) quel genre d'endroit vous choisiriez ? Pour répondre à cette question toute d'actualité, je choisirais une petite maison perdue au bord d'un lac... mais vous le découvrirez bien vite dans cette fiction.


End file.
